


It's Good To Have You Back

by Whenshipssail



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Haguenau, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liebgott's angry and confused, but he's glad that Webster's back with Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Have You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,  
> Here's a short BoB fic  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Joe had to admit, he was glad Webster was back with Easy. Confused, angry but glad all the same. Joe rubbed his hand over his eyes as he turned over in his bunk and watched Webster's chest rise and fall as he slept. Babe's snores echoed through the room and Malarkey was muttering to himself as he tossed and turned. Joe couldn't sleep, not after the events of the night, not after Jackson. The poor kid, crying out for his mother as he writhed in agony on the stretcher. Joe sighed and sat up, jumping off the top bunk and cringing as the floor beneath his feet let out a resounding creak. Webster startled and blinked at him blearily.

"Joe?" he murmured, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing you should worry your pretty head over," Joe snidely remarked.

Webster glared at him, opening his mouth to retort as Joe cut him off.

"Can't sleep."

"Oh," Webster replied and paused, the silence hanging between them awkwardly as Joe watched the irritation drain from Webster's face.

"Yeah," Joe said, as he turned to make his way back to bed, unsure as to why he had hopped out in the first place.

"Wait," Webster called quietly and Joe turned back slowly.

Webster flushed slightly before patting the mattress beside him. Had this been any other man it would've been awkward, but Joe just smiled and pulled himself up onto the bed because it wasn't like they hadn't done this before. Stretching out beside Webster, Joe tucked his head against the other man's chest and slid an arm around his waist. Webster sighed contentedly and Joe let himself smile.

"I'm glad you're back David."


End file.
